


Eat That Peach 🍑

by starkravingmad (stark_raving_mad)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Peter Parker has a Nice Ass, Peter Parker's Juicy Ass, because just nice doesn't cut it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_raving_mad/pseuds/starkravingmad
Summary: Tony's been good. Really.But then he trips...and face-plants straight into Peter's ass.What's a man supposed to do?----Crack :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	Eat That Peach 🍑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).

> Saw an anti starker fic. Got mad. Ranted about Tony eating Peter's juicy ass. Somehow it led to this. Hope you enjoy despite lack of actual smut lol

Tony was having a great day. He'd finished the latest Starkphone upgrades, the Board meeting had gone well (for once), and he was about to have a fun day in the lab with his favorite teenage boy - wait, that sounded wrong - his favorite mentee. Though that sounded like he had multiple mentees, and that wasn't true. He studiously did not think about _why _Peter was his favorite.

Blissfully in denial, Tony strolled into his lab with a smile, before promptly tripping over some shit that Dum-E had left lying out and face-planting straight into Peter Parker's ass.

Yes, in case it wasn't clear, Tony had tripped in such a fashion as to land his actual face straight between the very round and luscious cheeks of one Peter Parker's ass. No, he wasn't thinking about how great it was. This was definitely <strike>fantastic</strike> awful. Tony was officially having a Very Bad Day.

* * *

Peter was having a bad day. He'd woken up late, so he hadn't had much time to eat breakfast other than cram a burnt piece of toast in his mouth like a heroine in a shitty anime. Having woken up late, he also hadn't packed his backpack correctly, so he ended up flailing helplessly in Spanish class when he didn't have his homework. Like he wasn't having enough trouble in that class as it was. Flash had been especially obnoxious, and Peter was just in a bad mood. The only highlight to his day was that he was going to be getting some quality lab time with his favorite person in the entire world, Mr. Stark.

He could lie to himself, but Peter was a good kid, so he didn't. Every single time he saw Mr. Stark, he got a little tingle in his cock. He wasn't saying he got hard all the time, just...a tingle. At home, after May had fallen asleep or before she got home, Peter frequently got himself off to fantasies of Mr. Stark fucking him in the lab. It was pretty much the only fantasy he had these days.

Peter would bend over to pick up something he dropped, and Mr. Stark just wouldn't be able to resist.

Peter would suck on a lollipop, and Mr. Stark just wouldn't be able to resist.

Peter would look up at Mr. Stark beseechingly, and Mr. Stark just wouldn't be able to resist.

He sighed. A boy could dream. The doors slid open behind him, and he pasted a smile on his face, ready to fake not being head over heels in lust/love/lust with his mentor. It wouldn't be hard. He just had to focus on being in love with his brain, which was also true.

But before he could do that, he heard the sounds of stumbling, and then he felt warmth, pressed into his ass. Peter froze. Was that...? Unable to believe his luck, Peter slowly turned his head, just a smidgen, to verify his suspicions. It was true. That was, in fact, Mr. Stark's face pressed into his ass. HIS ass. Peter Parker's ass. It was official. This was the Best Day Ever.

* * *

There was a moment of horrified silence. Tony was silently screaming inside. The angel on his shoulder (who looked just like Pepper) hissed, "What are you doing? Remove your head!!!"

The devil on his other shoulder (who looked like Rhodey) said, "Nah, man. Enjoy it."

With a heroic amount of effort, Tony pried himself away from the <strike>perfect peach</strike> Peter's ass. He coughed. "I - I'm sorry, Peter. That was...a complete accident. I'm so, so sorry."

With a little waver in his voice, Peter joked, "I know, at least let me get my pants off first."

Oh god. Oh no. The kid was going to cry. No no no no. Pepper hissed again, "You are so inconsiderate!!"

Rhodey said, "Imagine him crying while choking on your cock."

Tony choked. Damn his inner devil.

The ever considerate and <strike>beautiful</strike> caring Peter turned around, exclaiming, "Mr. Stark! Are you okay?"

Despite feeling like a horrible monster, Tony managed to stammer, "I-I'm sorry kid. You can wash your pants upstairs...I would offer you something to wear but I don't know if you want to wear my clothes..."

* * *

Peter groaned internally. "At least let me get my pants off?" That wasn't even funny. It wasn't that flirty either (or was it??) since Mr. Stark obviously hadn't gotten the hint. Or maybe he had, but he wasn't interested. Peter drooped a little. 

Suddenly, Mr. Stark started choking, and Peter turned around quickly. "Mr. Stark! Are you okay?"

Mr. Stark was red, and he wouldn't look at Peter as he...directed him to the washing machine? Wait, what? Peter was confused. Since when would he NOT want to wear Mr. Stark's clothes? If he was ever allowed anywhere near Mr. Stark's closet he was going to steal at least ten shirts and then innocently say "No idea" if Mr. Stark ever asked about it. Peter had been told by multiple people that he had lethal puppy eyes. Sadly, they didn't seem to work on Mr. Stark. Peter drooped a little again.

But wait! Mr. Stark said he was sorry....and he _never _said he was sorry. This was...an Opportunity. An Opportunity for Peter to get his grubby little paws on some of Mr. Stark's shirts. Time to crack out the puppy eyes.

* * *

Tony turned to look at Peter properly, and his stomach dropped. The kid's eyes were watery. Pepper Angel was screaming her head off, looking more like a demon than anything. Rhodey Devil just whispered, "Peeeeeeeeenisssssss," like he was a twelve-year-old.

"Mr. Stark," the kid whimpered (whimpered! honest to God whimpered! what the fuck). "Can I please have a pair of your sweats? My pants are uncomfortable."

"Yeah, 'cause his dick is hard," laughed RD.

Doing his best to ignore the unhelpful devil on his shoulder, Tony said, "Sure, kid."

Then promptly got confused. Why would Peter want his pants?

...

RD wasn't right....was he?

Tony lowered his head a little, trying to see if Rhodey Devil was right or not. PA promptly slapped him, and he jerked upward. Right. Right. No looking at Peter's cock. (Not even if it was <strike>sadly</strike> covered up.)

* * *

Peter was still confused. The teary eyes seemed to have worked, but then Mr. Stark's face did something complicated, and now he wasn't sure where he stood.

This was quickly becoming the Worst Day. Mr. Stark had had his face between Peter's ass cheeks, how much more of an invitation did the man need?!?

He stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum, suddenly unreasonably annoyed at everything. That brought Mr. Stark's attention back to him, and despite the blush he could feel crawling up his face, Peter decided to Risk It All. He flipped around and pulled down his pants.

* * *

Sweet baby Jesus Christ.

That was...

It was...

A peach.

There was no other word for it. Peter Parker's ass was a juicy, succulent peach that Tony would love to eat.

The supposedly innocent boy was wearing, of all things, a red and gold thong. It was like God Himself had decided to tempt Tony.

"TONY!!" screamed Pepper Angel. "Don't you fucking do it, mister. BE GOOD!!!"

Tony swallowed. The temptation was so strong.

Rhodey Devil scoffed. "Fuck good."

Tony exhaled softly, "No. No. Not gonna do it. No."

And then Rhodey Devil added, "And by fuck good, I mean fuck Peter, because Peter is good. You feel me? Look at that ass. You want to eat that ass. I know you do."

PA said, "Don't do it. Do NOT eat that ass."

Tony hesitated.

RD went in for the kill. "C'mon, man. Even Eve ate her freaking apple. Go eat that peach!"

Tony nodded to himself. He was right. Rhodey Devil was right. He was going to eat that fucking peach.

* * *

There was dead silence. Peter exhaled. Goddammit Parker. He just HAD to go and do it.

He cringed.

Then he remembered he was wearing the Limited Edition Iron Man thong from VS. He cringed harder.

But then he heard Mr. Stark muttering to himself. "No. Not gonna do it. Not gonna eat that ass."

There was hope. Clearly Mr. Stark wanted him. He was obviously talking about Peter's ass. Right? Hopefully, anyway.

So lost in his thoughts, Peter didn't notice Mr. Stark getting closer until he felt the slide of his tongue against Peter's crack. Oh my fucking god. Best Day Ever. Unless he was hallucinating. Maybe this was a really vivid fever dream.

Mr. Stark licked again and Peter moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back. He decided it didn't matter. Dream or not, he was going to _enjoy_ this.


End file.
